


A game for two

by goodbyelover



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: (sort of?), Bloodplay, Canon Compliant, Games, I still don't know how people use these tags, M/M, Peter is a Little Shit, non graphic violence and killing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-30
Updated: 2013-10-30
Packaged: 2017-12-30 21:51:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,632
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1023808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodbyelover/pseuds/goodbyelover
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Felix becomes Peter's favorite game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A game for two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [soare](https://archiveofourown.org/users/soare/gifts).



> I HAVE NO IDEA IF THIS SERVES A POINT OR NOT, but it's for Yuzu again and I just love Neverland Husbands okay. (Cries, my writing has fallen so far.)
> 
> (Also I'm still getting used to AO3, so if I'm missing warnings or doing something wrong, let me know, please!)

Even if you never grew up, boys were boys and they did boy things. That meant they had knife throwing contests and ate like pigs and were a generally chaotic bunch - thank god one of the other boys had stepped up, snapping out orders when Peter didn't want to.

It also meant that there was always gossip around the fires at night, before the boys - the lost boys, Peter's Lost Boys - tripped off to sleep. Many had never really known each other before joining Peter in Neverland, so there were always tales flying. Half of them were lies, but what did Peter care when everyone was having so much fun.

"Have you ever kissed a girl?" Boots half shouted, all eagerness and curiosity. He was one of the teenage boys, brave and rowdy, but with the feeling that he had been kept inside quite a bit before Peter's... liberation. 

Monty was quick to jump up on his rock. "I did! I did! Her name was Cassandra." 

All the other boys began jumping in, talking over each other in their eagerness to share. There was talk of Rosaline, Anna, Claire, and so on.

"Hey, Felix!" shouted one of the other boys. "What 'bout you? Ever kissed a girl?"

Felix. Oh yes, Felix. This was the boy who kept the others in line when Peter wasn't feeling patient, who followed Peter's lead without Peter saying a word. Felix. 

Felix was on the other side of the fire, with his hood up and twirling a knife through his fingers. He made a striking picture through the flames, all brooding and dangerous, alert even in the cheerful atmosphere. Perhaps he'd make a good second command, Peter contemplated. His dark captain of the Lost Boys.

But the other boys were just waiting for an answer, crowding around Felix when he gave them a bemused look and didn't answer. "C'mon, Felix," whined Monty. "Yes or no?"

With a shrug, Felix stood, quickly shaking the other boys off him. "Never kissed a girl," he said, and headed out of the camp.

Now that was a lie if Peter had ever heard one. The boys had already moved on to another victim, so Peter quietly went after Felix, plopping himself right in the middle of the path so quickly that Felix nearly fell over him.

"So tell me what it really was," Peter said, not waiting for Felix to recover (though he was very quick to do so, which pleased Peter immensely). "You're not embarrassed, so it wasn't bad. You're not nervous, so it wasn't silly. Was she some rich girl you never had a chance with? Or was she ugly? Come on, Felix, share with the class." 

To this, Felix actually smiled, just a tiny bit. More of a smirk, really, even as he looked at Peter. "I think _he_ was pretty cute, actually," he said, before sidestepping Peter and fading into the night.

As Peter watched him go, he couldn't help smiling. This was going to be interesting and very, very fun.

\---

Felix turned out to be everything Peter wanted. He was quick, tough, and completely brutal. The boys respected him, maybe even feared him, but didn't put him on the same level as Peter, which made him a good intermediary between the two when Peter's temper got the best of him. It wasn't that he didn't like his Lost Boys, but sometimes he didn't feel like playing nice.

"If you don't deal with Ash, I will," snapped Peter, stalking around the spot where Felix was crouched, whittling at his wooden staff. Ash was a mouthy fifteen year old, one of the newer boys that Peter had found in his last jaunt to the Enchanted Forest, just old enough to think he was all that and not wise enough to know his place, despite all the warnings the other boys gave him.

Felix looked up, eyebrow raised. "He's been dealt with." 

Ash wouldn't look him in the eye for the rest of the week. Peter almost wanted to know what Felix had done to the boy, but didn't care enough to ask. It was enough to know that Felix could get the job done.

\---

Peter had a reputation for a reason and as such, there were few who dared to trespass into Neverland. But there _were_ a few.

Sometimes they were parents, fathers seeking out their sons. Sometimes they were raiders, come to find various precious artifacts that Peter might or might not have.

Either way, nobody came to Neverland without Peter knowing.

And nobody left unless he wanted them to.

The men were great target practice for the Lost Boys' archers, the boys having learned quickly how to slay the intruders with their carefully collected Dreamshade poison.

Other boys preferred spears and swords to attack their enemies, carefully trained by Felix before taking grown men on. It was perhaps even more brutal than the poisoned arrows, because the boys were forceful but their weapons weren't always the sharpest. It sent a great message when they'd return the bodies to the Enchanted Forest.

These fools were nothing more than thieves and Peter watched, perched on a tree, as Felix and the Lost Boys made quick work of them. Neverland seemed to like her soils being drenched in blood, the plant life was so lively lately.

"Well done, boys," he said, laughing as he dropped down to join them all. His boys, his Lost Boys, all beamed back at him, bloodthirsty and pleased. Peter was about to send them off for the ropes they'd need when he spotted Felix and he forgot about it.

Felix had been wrestling with one of the men during the fight, finishing him off with a slash to the man's throat.. Peter had seen that. What Peter hadn't seen was the blood that had gushed over Felix's hair, face, and shoulder. It hadn't dried yet. In fact, as Peter looked, a droplet slid down from Felix's temple.

It was a moment's pause, one that nobody even noticed, before he was barking out an order. "Everyone back to camp, get the ropes. They don't seem to be getting it, so I want these idiots gutted and skinned."

One by one, the boys vanished into the forest, but Peter caught Felix's arm before he could follow along. 

It was ridiculous and _insane_ but Felix's eyes seemed even darker, his scars more prominent, against the crimson red. Peter knew he should say something (but what to say? It wasn't like he was concerned that Felix was hurt, he knew he wasn't) but all he could see was that blood drop sliding down Felix's cheekbone.

Without even thinking about it, Peter twisted his fingers into Felix's shirt, pulling him down closer, and with a slow, deliberate swipe of his tongue, licked the blood off.

The atmosphere was charged with something darker, more heated, as Peter ran his tongue over Felix's skin, the cooling blood mixing with the salt of Felix's sweat. Felix watched his every move, breaths coming in short, sharp bursts, body rigid.

Peter realized even as he licked over the bridge of Felix's nose, that Felix was waiting, waiting for a signal, a go-ahead, _a command_. It was as exhilarating and arousing as the taste, and Peter realized he'd found his new game.

He pulled away, noting the way Felix swayed as he did so. "Make sure they do a good job," was all he said before he left Felix alone in the woods.

\---

If nothing else, Peter loved to play games.

It occupied his spare time over the next several weeks. Standing too close to Felix, keeping eye contact with Felix far too long, accidentally brushing up against Felix, leaning against Felix from time to time, all of it to see how long it would take Felix to snap.

Felix didn't snap.

He'd always stiffen, his eyes flashing at Peter as if he'd already figured out Peter's little game (and maybe he had. Peter wasn't being very subtle.) But he'd never bend, never give, and Peter found himself wondering if this game was frustrating him more than it was obviously frustrating Felix.

Peter quickly switched tactics.

It was suddenly Pockets he was standing too close to, Monty he spent so much time talking to, and Curly who he wrestled with. Unless they were planning something, it was as if Felix didn't exist.

Yet all Felix did was watch, from the other side of the fire, the other side of the fight, not budging an inch, no matter how hard Peter tried.

And wasn't that just the funniest thing, that Peter's most loyal Lost Boy wasn't giving him what he wanted. Peter always got what he wanted.

\---

Sometimes Peter forgot that Felix was the leader of the Lost Boys not just because Peter put him there. He was there because no boy would challenge him for it. He was too deadly, too ruthless, too fast.

Peter was actually surprised when Felix shoved him up against the tree and kissed him. They had been heading to the shores, Peter wanting to take a jaunt and deciding it'd be fun to take Felix along just to ignore him. 

But he'd take winning over that any day.

Felix kissed like he killed and it was with relish that Peter curled his fingers into his hair and yanked, trying to close a gap that wasn't even there, Felix growling into his mouth when he did so.

A moment later, Peter was shoving against the other's chest, and they both went down in a tangle of limbs and bodies, Felix solid as he cushioned Peter's fall.

"I won," Peter hissed, straddling Felix's hips. He was elated, victorious, and matched the bruising kiss that Felix pulled him into.

Oh, had he won.


End file.
